Doctor Who: Voicecrack
by Celebrity Martyr
Summary: AU I made up where The Doctor regenerates into a teenager instead of Peter Capaldi. Takes place after The Time Of The Doctor. Updates Mondays and Fridays.
1. The Regeneration

Clara had known for an hour or two now that this was going to happen. The Doctor had explained earlier that he would regenerate today, and that it would be his last. Or that he wouldn't regenerate and he would just die. Yeah, the second one. That was until he (well, his face) had his last battle with the Daleks and proclaimed "NOBODY TELLS THE DOCTOR WHAT TO DO."

After the battle was over, Clara walked to the TARDIS, hung up the phone hanging on the front door, and walked in. No one was there. The Doctor's clothes were strung on the floor, and a bowl of fish sticks and custard was on the right side of the control panel. Clara looked through the TARDIS, but that's all she could find. She started to walk down the flight of the stairs to go find The Doctor, but she heard something. Less of something and more of someone.

Footsteps. It was The Doctor. Clara Smiled. "Doctor!" Clara said happily. "Hello." The Doctor replied weakly.

"You're young again," Clara said, "you're okay! You didn't even change your face." The Doctor replied with a laugh. "It's started. I can't stop it now, this is just the reset. A whole new regeneration cycle, whoo!" He took a sip out of the bowl of fish sticks and custard. "It's just taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in."

He moved over to the left side of the control panel, where the switches and levers are. He grabbed one of the levers but fell forward, causing the lever to move back more than it should have. He gasped in pain. "It all just disappears, doesn't it, everything you are, gone in a moment like… breath on a mirror. Any moment now… he's a-coming." Clara started to tear up.

"Who's coming?" She asked. "The Doctor." He responded. "You. You are The Doctor."

"Yep. And I always will be." He sounded even weaker when he said that. But to make matters worse, his hand started glowing; he was regenerating. "But times change, and so must I."

Clara turned her head, ready to cry. Then, The Doctor started to hallucinate. Amy was there. "Amelia!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Amelia?" Clara asked. The hallucination of the younger Amy was running in circles around the TARDIS, now covered in pictures drawn by her. "The first face this face saw." The Doctor answered.

"We all change. When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, as long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember… _when The Doctor was me._ " The older Amy Pond then came down the steps (still a hallucination). She smiles. "Raggedy man." She whispers.

She cups her hand on The Doctor's face. He does the same. "Goodnight." She says. The Doctor stops hallucinating and weakly removes his trademark bowtie, and it falls to the ground.

The Doctor smiles for a second, but then winces in pain. "No, oh no!" Clara exclaims, on the verge of tears. She goes over to grab him. "Hey." Those would be his last words with that face and body. "Please, don't change."

Sadly, the inevitable happens. In a flash of light, The Doctor changes. But this time, there was something wrong. His clothes are too big, he was smaller, he was… younger.

"Wait a second, something's wrong. I'm pretty sure I'm," he feels his face; hands still covered by his suit's sleeves, feeling minor acne, "a teenager?" He asked confused and feeling scared. Clara felt the same, looking at the smaller, much younger, and much more different Doctor. "Well, I'm gonna need some new clOTHes. Oh bloody hell, not the voice cracks."

Immediately after he said that, the TARDIS started to crash. "Hey Clara, do you remember if I ever told you how to fly this?" The New Doctor asked. Clara responded with a confused stare.


	2. Deep Breath: Part 1

London. Victorian Era London. It was a normal afternoon. Well, except for the fact that a dinosaur was roaming the streets. It walked across the city, roaring at everything in sight.

Down on the street, the police are trying to calm down the people of London, who are obviously scared. The dinosaur walks over to the crowd. Then, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax walked in to it. "Madame Vastra, thank God. I'll wager that you've not seen anything like this before." Said a very relieved police inspector.

"Well, not since I was a little girl." Responded Vastra, removing her veil and revealing her scaled face. "A big fellow, isn't he?" Asked Jenny. "Dinosaurs were mostly this size. _I do believe it's a she._ " Vastra responded.

"No they weren't, I've seen fossils." Jenny said. "I was there!" Vastra responded defiantly. "Well that's all well and good, but what's this dinosaur fellow doing in the Thames?" Asked the inspector.

"It must've time traveled. Jenny." Jenny rolled up her sleeve, revealing her robotic hand, and started to scan the dinosaur. "Time travel?" The inspector asked. The dinosaur then started to cough.

"Is it choking?" Asked Vastra. "There seems to be something lodged in its throat." Jenny answered. "Well, how could it time travel?" Asked the inspector.

"I don't know, perhaps it's something he ate." Vastra answered. The dinosaur continued to choke and cough, until something came out. What came out you don't ask? The TARDIS.

It then flew and landed perfectly (but still damaged) in an alleyway. The crowd saw it and gasped, what the heck a police box was doing lodged in its throat. "Stand back! Stand back!" Said the inspector, rushing over to the TARDIS. "Well, it just laid an egg!" Said the inspector, confused.

"It dropped a blue box marked _police_ on it out of its mouth. Your grasp of biology troubles me." Corrected Vastra. Jenny gestured for Vastra to meet her a few feet away. "It's the TARDIS." She said.

"It would seem so." Vastra replied. "We'll take care of this, Inspector." Jenny said to the inspector. "What if it goes on a rampage?" Asked the inspector.

"Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, circling the dinosaur at 20 foot intervals." Vastra answered. "Well, what will they do?" "They will emit a signal that will incline the creature to within its circumference. Jenny, Strax! With me." The three then ventured over to the TARDIS.

"So it's him then, The Doctor?" Asked Jenny. "A giant dinosaur from the past just vomited a blue box from outer space. Today is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind." Strax nodded his head and walked over to the TARDIS. He knocked on the TARDIS door.

"Hello? Exit the box and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran Empire." Strax said. The TARDIS door opened. The Doctor, still in clothes too small for him, came out the door and answered. "Shush." He said simply, then closing the door again.

"Doctor?" Asked Strax. "I was being chase by a giant dinosaur, but I think it managed to give it the slip." Answered the younger Doctor once again. The door of the TARDIS was closed and then opened again, this time, slowly.

It was yet again, the younger and shorter Doctor peeking his head out of the door and staring down Strax. "Sleepy?" Asked The Doctor. "Sir?" Asked Strax. "Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey? Grumpy. Oh you two! The Green One, and the Not Green One. It could be the other way around, I mustn't prejudge. Oh, you remember uh…" Clara walked out of the TARDIS. "Thingy. The uh, not one, the Not Me One. The asking questions one. Names aren't my area. Short term memory's has a lot on me right now."

"It's Clara!" Clara replied. "I told you, short term memory, it might be Clara, it might not be Clara in my brain, it's a lottery. " Answered The Doctor. "It IS Clara, you called me that just a bit ago!" She said.

"Well, I'm not ruling it out. Hey fatarse, shut it! Ahh! You got a dinosaur too!" The Doctor said, running away from the dinosaur. It then roared. "Oh, you're a woman! Still a fatarse!" The Doctor yelled at the dinosaur, letting the 14 year old side of him show. "Doctor, listen to me, you have to calm down. " Clara said.

"I'm not flirting by the way, you're still a fatarse." The Doctor said. "I think something's gone wrong." Clara said to The Doctor. "Wrong, what's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? OH! I remember you, you're… you're Handles! You used to be a little robot head and now you're… you've really let yourself go." The Doctor said.

The dinosaur then started to roar again. "Reduce… the frequency." Said The Doctor. "Sorry?" Vastra asked.

"Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving the fatarse a headache, and you don't want it rampaging do you?" Answered The Doctor. "Giving who a headache?" Asked Jenny. "My fatarse lady friend!"

The dinosaur roared. "It's an expression, not the fat part, but the lady part, so don't get any ideas." Said The Doctor to the dinosaur. "How did you know?" Asked Strax.

"Oh come on Clara, you know I speak dinosaur." Said The Doctor. "He's not Clara, I'm Clara!" Said Clara. "I told you, short term memory, "Clara" or whoever you might be. Either way, you're very similar heights, you two should wear labels or something. Wait. Why are you all doing that? YOu're all going dARk. Bloody hell, the voice cracks, right as I'm going through this stupid thing. Also, you're wobbly. Stop that. Oh wait. Never mind. EVERYBODY! TAKE FIVE!" He then collapsed.

"What do we do?" Asked Clara. "I don't understand. Who is he and why does he look like he's 14 years old? Where's The Doctor? Asked Jenny. "Right there. That's him." Answered Clara.

"Well then, here we go again. "Said Vastra.

It was night. The dinosaur was still roaring, but that's not the point. We're going to Vastra's house, that's the point. "I don't understand any of this bull. Who invented this room?" The Doctor asked, wearing pajamas that fit the era and himself.

"Doctor, you have to lie down." Clara said. "It doesn't make any sense, it only has a bed in it! WhY DoES iT OnLy HavE A BeD iN It? BLOODY HELL THE VOICECRaCKS!" "Because it's a bedroom, it's for sleeping in." Answered Clara.

"Ok then, what do you do when you're awake?" Asked The Doctor again. "You leave the room." Answered Jenny. " So you have a whole room for not being awake in? BUt what's the point; you're just missing the room! And don't look at that mirror! It's absolutely furious!" said The Doctor.

"Doctor please, you have to go to sleep, you keep passing out!" Demanded Clara. "Well of course. I keep passing out because I just regenerated and I'm confused in my new body. Also, there's all these beds; and why are you talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent? WhY are y-" "Nothing's wrong with her accent." Intterupted Jenny.

"You sound the same! It's spreading like a disease! You all sound so… ENGLISH! Now you've all developed a fault!" Said The Doctor, completely confused because, well, you read the sentence last paragraph where he unknowingly said what is wrong with him. Vastra then tried to come over and try to talk to him, but this time, she put on a Scottish accent. "Doctor, I need your help with something." She said.

"Finally, someone who can talk properly." The Doctor said, relieved that someone could talk with his accent. "I'm having difficulty sleeping." Vastra said. "Oh, I wouldn't mind with that, I never bother with sleep, I just do standy up cat naps." The Doctor replied.

"Oh really, how interesting. And when do you do those?" Vastra asked, grabbing his hands to sit down on the bed. "Well, generally, when other people are talking. I like to skip ahead to my bits to save time." The Doctor responded. "Oh, save me time Doctor, project an image of perfect sleep into the center of my mind."

"Why do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain would be like dropping a piano on top of you." He smiled cockily after saying that, yet again bringing out the 14 year old in him and that was him. Vastra also smiled.

"Be gentle then." She said. "I'll try." The Doctor responded. "Brace yourself." He added.

"Piano." He said. A loud noise was heard and the younger Doctor fell asleep in a flash of light. "I love monkeys, they're so funny." Vastra said.

"Oh, I see," Jenny said, "people are monkeys now, are they?" She asked. "No dear, people are apes," Vastra said, "men are monkeys." She joked. "So what now?" Clara asked.

"He needs rest." Vastra answered. "So what do we do, how do we fix him?" Clara asked again. "Fix him?" Jenny asked.

"How do we change him back?" Clara asked Jenny and Vastra. Jenny looked at Vastra. "Jenny, I will be in my chamber, will you be kind enough to grab my veil?" Asked Vastra.

"Why? Are we expecting strangers?" Jenny asked back. Vastra looked at Clara. "It would seem… there is one already here." Vastra answered. She then left the room.

"What have I done wrong?" Asked Clara. Jenny looked nervous and changed the subject. "The dinosaur doesn't look very happy." "What's wrong with it?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. The Doctor's the one that speaks dinosaur." She answered. "Excuse me ma'am, but the wife doesn't like to be kept waiting." Jenny said. Clara just stayed by The Doctor's side, staring at him.

"Why does he got that face?" She asked. "Why does it have acne on it, why did he get younger, why does his voice crack? It's brand new." "It's still him, ma'am, you saw him change." Jenny answered.

"I know, I do. I know that. It's just-""What?" Jenny asked. "Nothing." Jenny started to walk out of the room, but was interrupted by Clara. "If…if Vastra changed, and she wasn't the person that…you liked.""I don't like her ma'am. I love her. And as different, well, she's a lizard."

Jenny left. Clara put her hands on the Doctor's chest and then heard the roaring of the dinosaur. She looked out the window. Then, The Doctor started to talk. " I am alone. The world, which shook at my feet, and the trees, and the sky have gone, and I am alone now. ALone." He said.

"Are you translating?" Clara asked. "The wind bites now. And the world is gray. And I'm alone here. Can't see me, doesn't see me, can't… see me." He said. "Who can't see it? I think all of London can see it." She asked.

"Boy?" Asked Strax. "Madame Vastra is waiting." "OK, whatever." Said Clara.

"I will convey you to her chamber. May I take your coat?" He asked. "I'm not wearing a coat." Answered Clara. "What's all that?" Strax asked.

"Clothes." Clara answered. "May I take your clothes?" Asked Strax. "Not right now." Answered Clara.

"Are you wearing a hat?" He asked. "It's hair!" She answered. "No I think that's a hat, do you want me to check?"


	3. Deep Breath: Part 2

Sorry for not updating for A YEAR, but, my fellow readers, I do have reasons why.

At the time, I sat in front of my TV watching the episode of Doctor Who and pretty much paraphrasing it. Then I wrote it, then I typed it. Too much work. Also, back in January, my house burnt down. Search up "Demopolis House Fire" and you should be able to find it.

Without further ado, the long awaited Chapter 3 of Doctor Who: Voicecrack!

We cut to the streets, on a male and female talking. The only light source is a dimly lit lamppost. This couple has a clear view at the dinosaur.

"It's not real, of course." Says the male. "What is it then?" Asks the female.

"The government." "The government?" "Yeah, up to their usual tricks." "It's a dinosaur, Alf, a real dinosaur." "I wouldn't put it past them." "You don't half talk a lot of rubbish, Alfie."

The woman turns to the one presumably nicknamed Alf, and says, "See you, don't stay out too late." She kisses him on the cheek and then goes out of view.

The lamppost mentioned before starts flickering. After a few flickers, a man in a top hat and a heavy overcoat appears. He walks over to Alf.

"It's the neck. That's what's wrong with it, it just doesn't look realistic." Alf says.

"You have good eyes." The top-hatted man replies, in a rather monotone voice. "Oh, I do, as it happens. Their my greatest gift." Alf replies.

"I accept." The man says, still in a monotone voice. He pulls out a rather strange device. Alf takes notice to this, and asks, "What's that for?"

The man turns, revealing half of his face is missing, and that missing side is full of gears, moving like a clocks. He replies to Alfie.

"Your gift. I have bad eyes."

The man grabs Alfie, who screams in terror.

Now we proceed back to the Conservatory. Clara is retelling the story of the 11th's Regeneration to Vastra, with Jenny standing to her side. Vastra is wearing her black veil whilst listening.

"And then?" Vastra asks.

"Why are you wearing your veil?" Clara asks back.

"And then?" Vastra asks, disregarding the last question asked.

"And then we got swallowed by a giant dinosaur. You probably noticed." Clara responded. Jenny then asks a question.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, we were crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone, the Tardis went haywire." Jenny butted in again. "The Doctor isn't gone, he's upstairs."

Clara looked up at Jenny. Vastra waited patiently for an answer.

"OK. He changed." Clara said. "He regenerated. Renewed himself."

"Renewed, fine."

"Such a cynical smile."

"I'm not smiling."

"Not outwardly. But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?"

"You said renewed. By renewed you mean ultra renewed, right?" Clara asked.

"What did you expect, a Benedict Cumberpatch?" Vastra asked right back. "Well-" Vastra then interrupted.

"He looked like your young gentlemen friend, your lover even." Clara was surprised by this, and shot back quickly with a "Shut up."

"But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold. He has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range." Clara then decides that this severe burn was so bad, she decided to incriminate herself. "I did not flirt with him." "He flirted with you. He looked young. Who do you think that was for?" Clara thought rather conceitedly and responded, "Me?"

"Everyone. I wear a veil as he wears a face. And for the oldest reason: to be accepted."

We cut back to the bed. The Doctor sniffs twice. He wakes up and then inhales deeply. He gets out of bed and gets on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground, as if he was a dog trying to find a place to shit. He pulls out a piece of chalk from seemingly no where, and then breathes it, probably to get high, that gullible teen. He then writes on the radiator.

That happened. So now we go back to the conversation in which Vastra is roasting Clara. Jenny is pouring Vastra some savage tea.

"Jenny and I are married, but for appearances sake, we maintain a presence that she is my maid." Vastra explaining, using it as an analogy for the Doctor's regeneration. "Doesn't explain why I have to pour tea in silence, though." Jenny says. "Hush now." Vastra responds. "Good pretense, isn't it?" Jenny asks Clara.

"I wear a veil to keep from view what some people would call a disfigurement. I do not wear it out of courtesy, I wear it for the judgement for their hearts."

"Are you judging me?" Clara asks, offended. "The Doctor regenerated in front of you. The young man dissapeared. He removed his veil. He trusted you. Are you judging him?" Clara becomes angry at this. She stands up in protest.

"How dare you."

We cut back to the Doctor. He has covered the floor in writing, which include "Black haired girl- nice arse, Alien chick- scaly, anime tiddies, how do I please my dinosaur friend?" The dinosaur friend then roars. The Doctor gets scared by this, jumps up, and runs to the door.

He stops dead in his tracks.

"Door. Boring. Not me." He runs over to the roof.

We cut back to the Comedy Central roast of Clara.

"Marcus Arelius, one of the last good Roman emperors?" Clara asks.

"Great bass player. The Doctor knew how to form a band. Where do you think the Who came from?" Vastra answers, giving her the link.

"And the only poster I ever had, the one I got when I was 15. I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I never had interest in younger men. And if there was anyone who COULD flirt with a mountain range, she's standing right in front of you. Just because I'm prettier than you doesn't mean I'm dumber as well." I guess it was her turn to be the Preachy Peter of the group. Jenny is impressed by this, and starts clapping. Vastra turns to her, motioning for a stop. "Sorry."

"Well, I ruptured the lake. I wondered what you would look like angry." Jenny took this as a sign of flirting. She slaps Vastra's head. "Married!"

Vastra stands up. "The Doctor needs us. You more than anyone. He's lost in his own ruins, and we have to bring him home." Clara then notices the veil is gone.

"When did you take your veil off?" Vastra responded with a "fuck you" type of answer, saying "When you stopped seeing it."

We cut to the Doctor, trying to hit on a dinosaur. Regeneration is a hell of a drug.

"Hey! Big sexy woman! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! My time machine got stuck in your throat! That's how I usALLY mEEt girls- damn these cracks- another thing with girls- but don't worry, I'll get you home!"

That didn't last long. The dinosaur then bursted into flames, making the Doctor mad.

"EY! WHICH ONE OF YOU DAFT CuNtS DID THAT? I'LL BanG YouR MuM!" He runs off after the dinosaur, proving once again that Shakespeare was right about "love."

We go back to the lesbians and the potato guy and find out that the Doctor is at the river.

"Strax, bring the carriage now!"

The Doctor is now running roof to roof, just as if he was Tobey Maguire in the first Spiderman movie. He then jumps down like Zorro onto a carriage.

"Halt!" The Doctor says. The driver stops in his tracks. "Sorry, I have to remove you from your pet."

The carriage driver is confused. "What?"

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the horse." He jumps on the horse. "What are you doing?"

"GRAND THEFT SEABISCUIT!" The horse rears and then goes off into the night. Then, all of a sudden, the walking potato known as Strax pops in and chases down the Doctor. "Get out of the way human scum!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor is struggling with the horse.

"Left! No, right! Sorry, it's my new hands, I can't tell them apart yet." Because of this semi-wreck, Strax and company get even closer.

"What do you think happened to him?" Asked Jenny.

"I don't know, but I fear it was devilment." Vastra answers.

"Should we have just not told the Doctor?" Clara asked. "He's not ready to leave his bed." Jenny responds.

Again, the Doctor is having troubles.

"Watch it on the curbs! They're slippery!"

This just gives the quartet a better opportunity to catch the Doctor.

"Strax! Hurry up Strax!" Vastra commands to you know who. He picks up on this, and then picks up speed as well. "That's more like it!"

The Doctor miraculously reaches his destination, the spot where the Dinosaur was killed. He goes down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The other carriage arrives at the scene.

"What's the Doctor doing here?" Clara asks.

"Well, there's trouble, where else would he be?" Vastra answers.

"She was scared. She was scared and alone and I brought her here. NOw look what happened to her. And I can't even speak without having a damned voice crACK." The Doctor says.

"Who or what could've done this?" Vastra asks. "No." "I'm sorry?"

"No. That is not the question. That is not where we start."

Strax busts in onto the conversation. "The question is how. The flesh itself has combusted."

"You all have fucking shit for brains, look at what animal it is. Earth always has the dumbest."

Clara will try to calm down the Doctor. She'll most likely fail though.

"Calm down Doctor. In order to fix the problem, you need to communicate. What is the question?" The Doctor turns to Clara. "A dinosaur is burning in the middle of London. The question is if there have been any similar murders."

Vastra stays silent, and then realizes. "Yes, yes there has!"

The Doctor then notices a group of people. They are all staring.

"Look at them all, staring! Ugly af too." The Doctor says. In the middle of it all, the Doctor notices the Half-Faced man. "The question is, if all these idiots are staring, then what role does he have in it, and why is he walking away?" The half-faced man walks away.

Vastra turns around and tells Clara something unimportant. The one thing she doesn't notice is the Doctor jumping into the river.


End file.
